


How To Kiss A Boy(d)

by milkysterek



Series: #SWSWeek2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #SWSWeek2017, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Anal Sex, Beta Vernon Boyd, Consensual, It Doesn't Count As Cheating My Dudes, M/M, No cheating, Pack Dynamics, Second In Command Boyd, Traditions, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: When the Alpha's away, it's the second in command's job to take on all of his duties.All of them.





	How To Kiss A Boy(d)

**Author's Note:**

> For day 6 of Shipping With Stiles week
> 
> Theme - How to Kiss a Boy (Stiles/Male)

Stiles was being stupid. Scratch that; Stiles was being  _ ridiculous _ . He was the alpha mate of the notorious Hale pack. He could do anything he wanted - and he certainly didn’t have to feel  _ embarrassed  _ about doing anything he wanted. It’s not like it was wrong. In fact, it was encouraged - by Derek and Boyd included. They both wanted this. Stiles wanted this. There was no problem. No, sir. No problem here at all. 

“But it’s weird,” Stiles whined to himself in the darkness, rolling over onto Derek’s side of the bed which lay empty. Derek was away on business, visiting with some pack down in Florida. He’d promised he’d take a video for Stiles if he spotted any  _ Florida Man _ situations while he was down there. A small smile curved onto Stiles’ lips. Derek was the best. 

… It was still weird though.

But Stiles was horny and alone and Derek had encouraged it. Before he had left, he placed a kiss on Stiles’ lips and told him to at least think about it. Stiles  _ had _ thought about it. Stiles had  _ enjoyed _ thinking about it. Thinking about it was fun - but that didn’t make it any less… unconventional.

In most traditional werewolf packs it was the norm for the alpha’s second in command to take over all of the alpha’s responsibilities when they were away. Boyd was conducting training, he was keeping the peace with the local hunters, making sure everyone was happy and healthy and the pack was running smoothly. Boyd was great, he performed his duties well and Stiles knew Derek was proud of him, of how much he had grown since he first met him back in their sophomore year.

But while Boyd was great at all those tasks, Stiles was still kind of weirded out by the one Derek had wanted him to complete the most.

_ "You don’t have to,” Derek chuckled, sweat drying on his bare skin as he stared up at the ceiling, slowly catching his breath. They had just finished what could only be described as a fuck-o-thon and Stiles thought he was dying. “It’s just… an option.” _

_ Stiles blinked. _

_ Stiles blinked again. _

_ "You want your second in command to fuck your husband?” He asked, finally, staring at Derek with an expression that must have been somewhat humorous if the way Derek began to crack up was anything to go by. “Derek, I’m not laughing.” _

_ Sighing, the wolf rolled onto his side and pulled Stiles to his chest. “Baby, I’m going to be gone for a month. I’m not worried about the pack because Boyd will be taking care of them. I  _ am _ worried about  _ you _ though. _

_ "I know this must seem strange to you; this isn’t something most humans traditionally do but it  _ is _ normal for wolves. Neither of us are going to pressure you, I promise that.” He tipped Stiles’ chin then, pressing a slow kiss to his mate’s plush lips, “Just… if you want to, while I’m away, you can. I think it would be good for the pack - make our bonds stronger.” _

_ Stiles took in what Derek was saying. He understood it, the logistics of it and Boyd was hot - it wasn't like that was up for debate at all. _

_ “Plus, from what I’ve heard Erica yelling every Friday night, you’ll probably enjoy yourself,” Even in the darkness, Stiles could see Derek grinning to himself, all self-satisfied from his joke. _

_ “You are the worst sort of person.” _

Stiles took a calming breath and rolled to his side, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. It was late, almost two in the morning but Derek had said  _ anytime _ \- and, well, Stiles would prefer to do this for the first time when none of the others were awake to hear him. He didn’t think they’d laugh but still, he was nervous enough as it was without an audience and wolfish smiles to wake up to tomorrow.

After sending a quick goodnight text to Derek, he placed his phone back on the nightstand and stood, moving slowly over to the mirror. He didn’t look too bad; a little dishevelled from tossing and turning for so long but Derek had always liked that. He wondered what Boyd liked. Erica was well presented and never looked anything less than a hundred percent. There was no way Stiles could ever pull that off but maybe changing into a sweater that he hadn’t been wearing for two weeks straight might be enough of an upgrade to ensure Boyd wouldn’t go soft upon seeing him.

He pulled his sweater over his head and tossed it in the hamper, then looked around the room, not sure on what to do next. He wasn’t really sure how this was supposed to go. Derek had been eager to talk about it, to give Stiles all the information he needed to make him as comfortable as possible, however, in true Stiles fashion, he hadn’t listened to a word of it. In his defence, he found it all very awkward.

Putting on another sweater would be a waste of time; it would only be coming right back off again.

Relaxing his shoulders, Stiles moved back over to the bed and climbed back in, sitting with his back against the velvet headboard. He rubbed his hands together while he calmed his nerves, then spoke gently, voice only just above a whisper, “Boyd.”

Before long, a confident knock came from his bedroom door and Stiles felt his face heat up, tingling with an embarrassment that he knew was ridiculous and completely unjustified.

“Come in,” He croaked.

Boyd stepped into the room, closing the door behind him with a gentle click. Stiles hadn’t heard him make his way up the corridor to the master bedroom and despite knowing Boyd well, it still kind of freaked him out how silent the guy could be.

“Are you okay?” Boyd asked, stepping closer to the bed.

Stiles couldn’t make eye contact with him, that would be far too humiliating. He nodded instead, protectively crossing his arms over his chest before raising his gaze to look over Boyd’s shoulder. “I tried to be quiet so I wouldn’t wake you if you were already asleep.”

“I wasn’t,” He smiled softly and took a seat at the end of the bed, perched on the edge. He clearly knew why Stiles had called him in and he was glad to see Boyd wouldn’t be making this more uncomfortable than it needed to be. “I had some stuff for the weekend I needed to look over before bed.”

“Cool, cool,” Stiles nodded, tapping his fingers on the bedspread, playing a tune that he couldn’t recognise. “So, um…” He raised his eyebrows, hoping that that would be enough of an explanation. Hey, it always worked for Derek.

Boyd huffed a laugh, quiet and deep in a way that made Stiles shiver despite himself and pulled his shirt over his head. He dropped it on the ground near the foot of the bed and flashed his golden eyes at Stiles, demanding his attention. He couldn’t look away now, no matter how hard he tried. “Is this what you wanted?”

At a loss for words, Stiles nodded again, hating that his signature word vomit seemed to have upped and disappeared when he needed it the most. A quiet Stiles was an embarrassed Stiles; the pack knew that and he really didn’t want to be showing weakness right now. Normally, he would find a way to play this sort of thing off, to make some crass joke and divert the attention away from his blatant insecurities, but right now that wasn’t on the cards.

“You’re bright red,” Boyd smirked, getting up and striding - extremely shirtless - over to where Stiles was frozen in his bed sheets, face burning. “I’m cool with this if you are, but I don’t want you to feel like you have-”

Stiles shook his head and attempted a smirk of his own, willing his cockiness to return. "No I'm good," He cleared his throat and relaxed his shoulders, trying to shake the awkwardness out of him. "This is weird though, right? I'm not the strange one here?"

"It's not that weird," Boyd shrugged, settling himself down beside Stiles on the bed, "It's natural for wolves. It's just... the done thing."

Stiles frowned, angling his body slightly so he could see Boyd better in the darkness of the room. "But you're not a born wolf. This isn't exactly normal for us."

"I don't know," Boyd tilted his head back against the headboard. "Human's have open relationships and polyamory and wife swapping. I know you and Derek are exclusive, but those are kind of similar." Stiles raised an eyebrow and Boyd sighed. "This is only as strange as you want to make it, Stiles. It's instinct for me and Derek. It's an honour that he's trusting me with this - trusting me with _you_. Nobody's going to judge you; not anyone in the pack, anyway."

He guessed that was true. If this was normal for the pack, Stiles guessed he was the one being judgemental and, after all, it wasn't like he was holding back from having some really good sex because he felt like he was betraying Derek or doing something morally wrong; he was holding back because he didn't want to get laughed at or side-eyed by his friends. The same friends who probably thought getting nailed by the Alpha's second in command was completely average and mundane. Maybe they considered it weird that Stiles was fighting this. Maybe they considered it offensive toward their traditions. Stiles didn't want to be offensive.

"Stiles," Boyd's impatient yet somehow deadpan voice pulled Stiles back from his thoughts and he looked up, meeting the beta's eyes. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Stiles wet his lips, biting on the slightly chapped skin there, "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Boyd smiled, big and bright and Stiles felt some of his worries leech away. "Okay then."

 

He wasn't sure what he had expected. Realistically, he knew he didn't want to do the whole small talk thing. For all the sexy stuff might be a-okay in the eyes of the pack, Stiles still didn't want to talk about it. He was a little surprised though when Boyd just jumped right into it. 

Derek had been gone for three weeks already and it had felt like an eternity since Stiles had been touched. His skin was a light, his blood thrumming with excitement in his veins, nerve endings buzzing with electricity. He tingled and he wasn't too much of a bitch to admit that. Boyd's lips were soft and gentle and a little wet with spit as they worked at Stiles' collarbone. He left kitten careful kisses there, suckling soothingly, never quite hard enough to leave a mark. Stiles was pretty sure marking up his neck real nice would be against the rules of this whole thing.

"Boyd," Stiles whined from where he was pressed into the mattress, the beta's strong body pinning him down from head to toe. He felt tiny underneath him. Stiles wasn't a small guy,  despite what people may have thought, but Boyd was so tall and muscular and holy shit. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Not at all.

The beta looked up through his long, thick lashes, his lips all slick from the kisses. "What?"

Stiles just whimpered needily, hoisting his legs up to wrap them around Boyd's still jean clad hips. "Please."

"You positive?" He asked, making sure to keep his golden eyes burning into Stiles', checking for any hint of a lie.

Stiles growled and wriggled underneath the man, trying desperately to fight his sweatpants off. "Yes, I'm sure, okay? Just fuck me already!"

Admittedly, his voice might have been a bit too loud there and he was sure at least one of the other beta's in the newly rebuild Hale house must have heard that rather undignified demand. Still, right now he couldn't find it in him to care. All Stiles could think about was getting Boyd out of those stupid jeans and getting his cock into Stiles. He was overheating, whining and sweat-slick; if Boyd didn't do the decent thing and fuck him within the next few minutes, Derek would be coming home to one dead alpha mate, lost to sexual frustration.

Chuckling, Boyd finally showed mercy and lifted up from Stiles withering body to undo his leather belt, unfastening it nice and slow like he was putting on a show that Stiles didn't buy a ticket to.

"Yes, you're very sexy, we all know that," Stiles grumbled, sitting up so that he could help speed up the process. He took Boyd's belt away from him, fighting it out of his hands and tossing it to the floor before starting to work the button on his jeans and then the zipper. "Now, can you please bone me."

Slipping out of his jeans and throwing them down somewhere, Boyd moved back up and lay between Stiles' spread legs, carefully easing Stiles' sweatpants down, inch by painstaking inch. "You're not very romantic."

"I take that as a compliment," Stiles retorted, watching through hooded lids as his skin began to show.

It wasn't long until Stiles was laying there, butt naked under the watchful gaze of his beta, cock unapologetically hard. He couldn't find it in him to be flustered anymore. Boyd was gorgeous and Stiles was leaking from his tip. There was no denying either of those things and frankly, Stiles didn't see a reason to keep on pretending.

Boyd fell forward again, mouth just centimetres away from Stiles' sensitive head, so close in fact that when he spoke, Stiles felt warm breath brush over his slit which made him keen and spread his legs wider. "What do you want me to do, Stiles?"

“Fuck me,” Stiles gulped as a bead of sweat spilt over the side of his throat. He felt like he was dying, far too consumed with want to keep himself calm and levelheaded. “Cum inside me. Wanna fall asleep with you still in me.”

The press of Boyd's lips against his own was what made Stiles realise that at some point in his panting, desperate state, his eyes had screwed shut. He opened them gently, gazing up at Boyd as he hovered above him and gasped, cheeks flushed when the tip of Boyd's index finger pressed, wet with lube, into Stiles' tight heat.

"I didn't realise you were this lonely with Derek away," Boyd muttered against the damp skin of Stiles' neck. He nipped gently, encouragingly, with no real intent behind it. "If we'd have known - the pack, I mean - we would have taken better care of you."

Pouting, Stiles stared up at the ceiling while his body gradually began to adjust, allowing a second of Boyd's long, thick fingers to penetrate him. "Not lonely. Just horny," He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

Boyd laughed at that, chuckling deep in his chest before dropping another long, soothing kiss against Stiles' mouth. He couldn't help but moan when Boyd's talented tongue pushed through the seal of his mouth and slid against his own. It was intimate and filthy in a way Stiles craved and he rolled his hips trying to gain some friction. "Fuck, Boyd, I need you."

"I'm right here, baby," He breathed against Stiles' reddening lips and pulled his fingers free from Stiles' hole. "Almost ready. Gonna make you feel good."

The light from the moon that shone through the window of the master bedroom illuminated Boyd, turning his toned chest and abs to silver as he knelt before Stiles' body, pouring lube onto his hand and coating his hard cock. He was big - so big that Stiles was a little worried he wasn't prepped enough to take all of him but the way his mouth watered from the sight of it, the way his skin flushed as Boyd tugged on his own cock, getting it good and lubed up for Stiles, stopped him from saying anything.

"Oh, fuck," Stiles sighed, his head swimming while Boyd lowered himself between Stiles's spread knees. He hooked one of Stiles' legs up over his hip as he positioned himself and carefully, with so much concentration that it made Stiles' heart hurt, pushed into Stiles' heat.

Boyd groaned into the stillness of the darkened bedroom and buried his face into the warm crook of Stiles' neck. He felt so full and the way Boyd was hiding his face, arms wrapped around Stiles' smaller form made him feel protected in a way he hadn't since Derek had left on his business trip.

"Fuck, fuck," Stiles sobbed, clinging to the vast expanse of Boyd's back, trying his very best not to cum so soon. He couldn't breathe; there was no room for air, not with Boyd filling every aching inch of him. "Oh my god."

"Shhh," The beta soothed and kissed a trail up Stiles' neck until he was baring it for him, almost submissively.

It was all too slow and Stiles could feel something close to anxiety building up inside him - impatience, maybe? - making him mewl and whine and throw his head back as he waited what felt like centuries for Boyd to finally - _finally_ \- move.

The drag of Boyd's lengthy cock pulled over Stiles' rim as he drew his hips back, letting himself slide out of the human's hole with teasingly careful tugs. Stiles was about to complain, demand they call the whole thing off is Boyd didn't get off his ass and do something amazing when suddenly Stiles found his words getting caught in his throat.

He choked, eyes rolling back as Boyd slammed in, making Stiles' entire body shift up the bed, so much so that he had to grab the sheets to stop from cracking his head against the headboard, which he supposed was what that was there for.

"Oh, God," He gasped, arching his toned frame from the bed, only giving Boyd leverage to take him around the waist with his big hands and drag him up until he was straddling  Boyd's strong thighs. Stiles could feel the muscles working underneath him, holding his weight as Boyd mercilessly fucked into his body, bouncing him on his cock which left holding on for dear life as the only thing for Stiles to do. "Fuck, _fuck_ , Boyd."

Boyd shushed him again, bringing one hand up to tangle in Stiles' hair whilst the other grasped the human's plump, round ass cheeks. He squeezed hard, a hint of deadly claws pressing into the delicate flesh there that made Stiles squeal and tip his head back, biting at his bottom lip to stop from waking the entire house.

"Oh, fuck, you're gonna kill me," Stiles gulped, chest rising and falling hard with every gasping breath he took. "This is how I die. I'm going to be fucked to death."

"I think I liked it better when you were too shy to talk," Boyd laughed breathily and it satisfied Stiles somewhere deep in his stomach when he realised how tired Boyd sounded. He must have been giving the beta a run for his money and he wasn't afraid to admit that that fact made him a little smug.

With a small, shocked noise, Stiles found himself being thrown to his stomach, ass being pulled into the air. He turned his face to the side so he wouldn't suffocate in the quilt and groaned, eyes rolling at the sparks that shot up his spine. He felt like everything in him was bubbling, fluttering around and trying to crawl out from his skin. Boyd had found that special spot and he wasn't neglecting it, sending waves of pleasure crashing over Stiles' wrecked form and pushing him until he was a babbling mess, not even sure what was passing his lips.

It wouldn't be long now, he thought, before he would cum. He'd done amazing to last this far, all things considered. It had been three weeks since his last fuck and this was his first time with Boyd. He was allowed to feel a little over excited.

"Boyd," He whimpered, biting down on the sheets below him to stop himself from screaming as Boyd continued to hammer in, his cock paving a way inside of him, filling him so perfectly that Stiles knew the emptiness that would come later would crush him. "Boyd, I need-"

Soft hands, softer than Stiles had expected for someone who used them for battle so often, wrapped around the human's leaking cock before he could finish getting the words out to ask. He jerked him at the same rhythm that his hips pounded, balls slapping against Stiles' ass with wet, filthy smacks.

Boyd growled protectively as Stiles sobbed, covering the alpha mate's body with his own and pressing his face into Stiles' vulnerable neck. "It's okay, baby. You can cum," He purred, giving Stiles a hard squeeze at the same time as the flat of his thumb rubbed over Stiles' wet and salty tip.

Stiles gasped, mouth going slack and legs giving out as he came on the bedding, long, white strips of cum dropping onto the fabric and sliding messily onto Stiles' stomach as he collapsed on top of it. There wasn't time to relax, though, because only a few seconds later Boyd was tensing, digging his teeth into Stiles' shoulder and emptying into his tender ass.

Boyd groaned as he twitched, keeping his cock firmly locked in Stiles' hole. He wasn't knotting him - Stiles wasn't sure if that was possible for a beta or a bitten wolf, or maybe that was just a Derek thing - but he was doing a pretty good impression of it. He hoped the bite on his shoulder wouldn't mark but even if it did, there was still another week before Derek was due back and if worst came to worst, it _was_ Derek's idea after all.

"That was- uhh- that was good," Stiles slurred, his mouth too wet with saliva. It was dripping down the side of his cheek and pooling onto the duvet but he didn't mind, he could do laundry in the morning... or maybe the day after that.

A grunt of agreement came from Boyd and, very gently, he moved them both so that they were on their sides with his arm wrapped around his middle, spreading the palm of his wide hand over Stiles' abdomen the way he liked it. Stiles wondered how Boyd knew he enjoyed that - how he knew he enjoyed being bitten and covered and made to feel tiny. He really hoped Derek hadn't sent out an email on how best to satisfy the alpha mate or something humiliating like that. Honestly, he wouldn't be too surprised if he had.

"You okay?" Came Boyd's soft voice, right up beside the shell of Stiles' flushed ear.

Stiles nodded, fucked out and satisfied in the safe and warm cradle of Boyd's arms. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but when he awoke in the morning it was to a disappointingly empty bed and a glass of cold water on the nightstand.

 

Exactly a week later, he woke up in the same bed with the same glass of water but this time he wasn't as alone. Stiles sighed, smiling into his pillow as Derek licked his beta's cum out of his mate's ass, and wondered how he ever got this lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> *Chandler Bing voice* Could I _be_ any more late with these SWSWeek fics?
> 
> This was really self-indulgent and I'm not sorry.


End file.
